A New Life
by Jodasgreat
Summary: Jacob Baker lives a hard life in the projects, until one day, when he wakes up in a strange The problem is, the only way in or out is via a land halfway around the world from where he first How did he get there, and what will he do now? With no home to return to, he has all the time in the world, right? Updates Sundays
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**Prologue**

* * *

5 August, 2013

Public Housing Projects, Southeast DC

Jacob Baker has always had a rough life. For one, he was a white guy in the projects. Most people might not think it ever happens, but it does. In Jacob's case, it did. He liked to play basketball, but the other kids would never let him. He was always being harassed in school, so his grades were falling. Who said discrimination only went one way? Finally, he always keeps a rope handy in his room if he ever wants to end it all.

However, tonight he had a different reason for wanting to use said rope.

It was ten o'clock at night and Jacob was staying up contemplating his life. In a month, he'll be a junior- another year of being harassed by minorities. By this point Jacob couldn't help but have racist prejudices. He felt bad about it- that being what caused his problem in the first place, but what would anyone else do in this situation?

He walked over to the window of his tenth-story apartment he shares with his mother who is only twice as old as he is- this being the reason he lives here. Disowned by her parents, there was nowhere else to go. He thinks about these things as he watches smoke rise from the street below.

Wait, what?

A loud thump could be heard as the building begins to rock- pieces crumbling off the sides. The explosion threw Jacob off his feet back into his room. The fire escape, worn by years of torment by other mischievous kids trying to sabotage the Baker home, fell the other way- into the street. it was still intact from the eighth floor down, so if he could get there safely, he might be able to make it out.

This is where that rope comes into play. Jacob got up, desperately searching for the rope which had somehow fallen off of the dresser, if he could find it, it would get him to the eighth floor safely.

However, he was not watching where he was going- he pointed his head his head at the ground searching for the rope. That was when his head bumped _into_ the TV.

Jacob knows there are no black voids in his room, so he examined and found that he did, in fact, enter the TV. Figuring that was his best odds for survival in a burning building, he stuck his hand in, and jumped.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is a very short chapter meant to introduce my new story. There will be plenty of canon characters and a few OCs like Jacob in this adventure, the course of which even I can't predict at this time. If you read my other sorry attempt at a story, which I don't believe anyone did, I will most likely not be continuing that and solely working on this. Unless you liked that- in which case tell me! please!

Please review this! I want to know if anyone actually read it and I would really appreciate getting suggestions. Also, If you have any ideas for where this story should go or any OCs you would like me to add, please leave a review, I can't read your mind and having multiple people coming up with a plot, as opposed to just poor me, would make this story _much_ better.

I plan on updating this regularly. Either every day or every other day depending on what's going on. Other chapters will be longer than this one, don't worry.

So, please review! Or do something to let me know you're reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: underlined quotes "like this" are supposed to be in Japanese

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Story Begins**

* * *

6 August, 2013

A House in Inaba, Japan

It was very late into the night, and two boys age 18 or 19 were trying to get some sleep with the rain pattering against the roof. Normally, a light rain like this would calm people and make it easier to sleep. However these two and their friends feel differently. Rain late at night only creates anxiety for them- you could say it's due to traumatic experiences. Most of their friends are probably also up at this time, although for different reasons. They were either spending their summer vacation studying for college, or, for the younger ones, their entrance exams. These two, couldn't go to college just now. One for academic reasons, the other because there still were no records of him ever existing.

A growling noise could be heard from the direction of a certain blonde boy, who subsequently stood up to address the problem. When he stood up, he bumped into the other resident.

"Where are you going?" The second person asked in a harsh tone of voice. To be awakened so late at night, not to mention a rainy night, could really make a man bitter.

"Oh, Yosuke! My tummy is bear-y hungry, so I need to feed it!" The blonde boy replied, in his usual, cheery voice.

"What? Ted, this is the fifth time you've gone to get a snack tonight!" The second person, Yosuke, has obviously had enough of this.

"That's not true! It's the seventh, you must've been asleep for the last two."

"Argh! Oh well, it's raining so I won't be falling asleep any time soon." Yosuke reaches for the remote, "I wonder what's on TV..."

"Probably more on that explosion yesterday."

"Explosion? What explosion? Where?" Yosuke questioned as he pressed the power button on the remote.

"I dunno, it seemed like a bear-y big deal, though."

The TV turned on before Ted could say anything else "-Now, more about the explosion that killed fifty people and wounded over two hundred more late last night in Washington DC. At 22:08 local time, an explosion rang through the southeast part of the American capital. Local authorities still have yet to find the cause of the blast, and no terrorist organizations have stepped forward to take credit for it. One person still remains unaccounted for-" Yosuke turned off the TV in disgust.

"I'm still amazed there are people who can do this sort of thing. It makes me wonder if there's something I could do." Yosuke said, clearly feeling the pain of these people he ever met.

"But, the news lady said that no one knows if there was someone behind it at all," Teddie tried to cheer him up, but he wouldn't cheer up like that.

"It's obvious that it was done on purpose. I mean, America is a developed country, they have fire codes. That means the explosion had to have destroyed at least five buildings. No ordinary gas leak can create an explosion_ that_ big." Yosuke explained, his deductive skills have dramatically increased since he moved to this town three years ago.

"Wow, you're bear-y good at this! Are you _sure_ you failed your entrance exams?" Teddie teased, trying to lighten up the mood (he's very good at that.)

Yosuke was unimpressed, "Don't make me flatten you again," he looked at the clock, it's an instinct of his by now. "Oh, wow. It's almost midnight. Brings back memories, huh?"

"Yep! some bear-y fond memories indeed!" Just as Teddie said that, the clock struck midnight and the TV sprang to life, in a very familiar fashion.

"Balls, this again? What now?" Yosuke was prepared for anything at this point. If time stopped and a unicorn came in to take them to a magical land, he wouldn't be surprised.

A white boy wearing a suicide vest appears on the screen, very clearly. "I bet you've all heard about a certain recent event. 'A tragedy!' They say. _pff- _there's nothing tragic about it. those people deserved to die, and everyone else too!"

"Who is this guy? What language is he speaking?" Teddie was absolutely confused by this turn of events.

"This is the beginning of a new era for the world, a land without tormentors! What will I destroy next? If you wish to know, stay tuned!" There the image fades to static, and then to blank once again.

"English, and I think he might be our man." Yosuke, oddly enough, seemed _happy_ about this. "I'll call the others in the area in the morning. Before then, let's get a good night's sleep, we might be getting some action tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know I said this chapter would be longer, and, to an extent, it is. I just thought that right here is a _perfect_ stopping point. I have a general idea for the next three to five chapters, but after that is still uncharted territory. If you have any ideas, any at all, I would appreciate it if you told me.

Remember, I need you guys to review. If I don't get reviews I won't keep writing, so please leave some kind of input.

S4656guy: This story is supposed to be about a year after the events of P4 Arena, shown by the 2013 dates.

That guy is awesome, you guys should follow that example and leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

6? August, 2013

?

"Ugh, that hurt," Jacob just woke up, and he begins to take in his surroundings, "wha- where am I? I remember the explosion and-"

"Isn't this place beautiful? It makes you feel all powerful, doesn't it?" Jacob had no idea where this voice was coming from, but he did notice that he was currently in the oval office. And outside-! "And when you look outside, isn't that what you want? Nobody else in this _damn_ city, no, nobody in the _whole world_ deserves to live, isn't that right?" Outside the windows, Jacob could make out the skyline of Washington, and it looked like a scene from a post-apoc movie. All of the buildings were crumbling and on fire, and the atmosphere was filled with smoke.

"What?! Who are you? Where are you? What is this place?"

A figure steps into the room, "my, my, so many questions! You should know what this is, it's exactly what you want."

Jacob strained his eyes to see the man's face- Brown hair, white skin, blue eyes, average height. Then it hit him, that describes himself as well, doesn't it? "What are you talking about, and why do you look just like me?!"

"Because," the man's face showed the largest smirk he'd ever seen, "I _am_ you."

* * *

7 August, 2013

Junes Food Court, Inaba, Japan

The members of the team currently in Inaba, save Chie who was probably still sleeping, were gathered around the table. They were all prepared for something like this, no matter how sudden it might have been, because they had all learned something important last year: shit can happen at any time, without warning.

Yosuke checks his watch, "It's almost noon, I think we should start the meeting now."

"But what about Chie-senpai? Where is she?" Rise complained, two members of the team were currently out-of-town, so they could use everyone they could get.

Just then, heavy footfalls could be heard coming from the direction of the elevator, "*gasp* *gasp* Sorry I'm late! So, Why'd you call everyone here? Yu's not supposed to be here until Friday."

"Well, I just about to talk about that. Have you all heard of the explosion that happened in America recently?" Yosuke begins the meeting, one of the responsibilities of being self-appointed second-in-charge.

Yukiko seems to be the only one who actually knows what he's talking about, judging by the responses. "Oh, yeah! I heard a whole lot of people died, and no one knows what caused it."

Kanji immediately catches on, "So, you think shadows did it. That right, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that, but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I know _who _did it, so we can just ask him how."

Jaws dropped at this, especially Rise's, "How do you know?"

"Well, it was raining last night, and a certain someone couldn't sleep," he shot a look at Teddie, "So he went to get _another_ late night snack. This woke me up, and then, it was midnight."

Yukiko knew where this was going, "the Midnight Channel..,"

"Yes, and on it, was a man I've never seen before. He was speaking English and said some stuff about how he wanted those people, and everybody else, to die. It gave me a new respect for paying attention in class."

"A little too late for that," Chie teased, "So you think he's in there? How do you think we'll be able to locate him?"

"Shut up, you failed too! And I think I got enough information last night to locate him." Yosuke lifted the team's supply bag, "So let's not waste any time."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the short chapters, I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on, but these are just such good stopping points that I can't help but end the chapter here. Anyway, I've got high hopes for this story, some people have already sent in plot suggestions and OCs, but I would always appreciate more. For OCs, this is the beginning of the story, so it will probably take a while to get to them, but I promise I _will_ get to them.

If you have any more comments, questions, or suggestions, please tell them to me. I can't change something if you don't tell me what to change. Same goes for questions and suggestions. Please review or PM me. that's what keeps this story going.

Thanks to those who've contributed so far, you make me want to never stop writing.

Also, in case you're asking, _yes_ I will add some P3 characters later on.

See you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

7 August, 2013

Apocalyptic Washington

"Wha- What are you talking about? You sure as hell don't sound like me. Plus, I would never say that kind of stuff to _anyone_!" Jacob was taken aback by the man's previous statement. _I am you: _what kind of person says that? And the other things he's been saying as well.

"Of course you would never say that to anyone! I am your _true_ feelings, the emotions you've kept bottled up in that little white head of yours for years. Did you ever pay attention in psychology class? -No, of course not. You were too busy being picked on to bother with such things as education."

"How does anything you're saying make any sense?!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you let your emotions go? To tell the other kids to go die in a hole? To do and say things _you've_ always wanted to do, but were too worried about things like _politeness_ that you couldn't? Hah! Why be polite to those who don't return the favor? Why not just crush them, make the whole world run and hide at your approach?"

"-What?!"

"Think about it, this world could be yours. All the power you want and the freedom to do _whatever you want_ with it! You need only accept your true emotions, and I'll do all the work."

"What kind of twisted person wants _this_?! This is horrible! Who are you _really_?"

"I already told you, I'm you. You might say things like that, but in your heart, you know your deepest desire is to gain the power to make these people _beg_ for mercy!"

"Like hell it is! If there's one thing I know for certain, It's that there is _no way_ you can be me!" The man's reactions were different from what Jacob had expected, instead of backing off, he only smiled.

"Did I hear that right! You just denied me, didn't you?"

"True feelings my ass! There's no way you're me!"

Red smoke engulfed the man, as he let out what seemed to be an evil laugh. "Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Right! I'm _not _you anymore! Now I can be free! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, the doors burst open and what looked like a whole bunch of college kids came running out into the, now extremely crowded, office. "Stop right there you son of a- what?" The brown-haired male looked incredibly confused at his surroundings, and was speaking a language Jacob could only guess was Chinese.

The mysterious man transformed into -A horse? It was a HUGE brown horse with evil, yellow eyes and all sorts of guns coming out of all places on its body. There was only one appropriate phrase to describe what Jacob was thinking at this point, "-what the fuck?!" -yep, that's it.

"**I am a shadow, the true self. I'll destroy anything that crosses me!**"

The blonde boy probably knew what was going on, but he obviously couldn't understand what was being said. "Yosuke! What'd he say?"

"I'm not sure but I think it means 'get ready for a shadow battle!'"

The girl with pink glasses- oh yeah, they're all wearing glasses- summoned some kind of radar demon and was looking at some kind of visor. "Be careful guys, this one's pretty strong!"

The brown-haired male looked like he was trying to make a joke, "Well, there's one plus about this battle,"

The black-haired girl was confused by that statement- whatever it was, "And what would that be?"

"We don't have to listen to his monologues! So, let's get this over with!"

Jacob _must've_ been high at this point. He's in the White House, in a ruined Washington, watching a horse monster that claimed to be his inner emotions fighting against a bunch of asian kids who summoned magical card demons- all after his apartment block caught on fire and he got knocked out. He must be dead, yeah, that's it. He must've died in the fire and this is what hell looks like. He could get used to this- on second thought, no, he can't. This is why he always said no to the pot dealers in the alley behind his building.

In the meantime, the Asians were busy curb stomping the 'shadow', as it called itself, as if it were all in a days' work. Which, sadly enough, it kinda was.

The more he thought about it, the more Jacob realized these people must have been _Japanese_, he hasn't seen mush anime, but from what he has seen, the basic plot of all of them is 'a bunch of teenagers get magical powers and fight demons to save the world.' that is pretty much what's going on here, isn't it?

And before he knew it, the battle was over and the 'shadow' returned to its humanoid form.

Thirty seconds later, and no one said anything. "Uhh, shouldn't he be accepting his shadow by-" The brown-haired male spoke up, to break the silence it seems.

The black haired girl interrupted him, "Let me do this... Why are you just standing there?" -She called out to Jacob, who was mindlessly looking around the room, taking in the sights.

"Wha- woah, is that english?!"

"Yes, now go talk to him," she pointed at the shadow, "he _is _a part of you after all,"

"... Right," he turned to the shadow, "after seeing all of that, I guess there is a possibility that there are multiple 'me's. It is true that I hate the people who picked on me, and I do wish that I had the power to do whatever I wanted to them sometimes. However, I know that there are good people in the world, and that killing is _never_ the best way. I know I have no friends, and my life has driven me to be somewhat of an asshole, but I'm sure people can change."

The shadow merely nodded, and disappeared into a blue mist. In its place stood a white horse, with a man in a blue coat and holding a rapier sitting atop it.

"**I am thou, and thou art I. I am Napoleon, conqueror of** **continents!**"

At that, Napoleon disappeared back into the mist, and a card with the number 'IV' fell into Jacob's hand, where it disappeared. Lots of disappearing today, eh?

* * *

Meanwhile, Two men were lying on a distant rooftop, their blue hair making it hard to see through their binoculars.

The younger one spoke up, "Wow, they are fast. Don't you think we should kill them right now, before they get in our way?"  


"No," the older one replied, "doing that, we would only blow our cover. Kids like them have a hard time dying."

The younger one let out a chuckle, "just like you, eh?"

"Yes, just like me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, this chapter _is _longer than the others, but I still think it's a little short. I'm working on it. Tell me what your opinions are of me outright skipping the battle scene, I just personally think that battle scenes are completely irrelevant to the plot, plus they're hard to write well.

By now, I've already got some people helping me with this story, and I really appreciate their help. I've got a few more OCs on the way as well, so look out for them.

Also, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, _please_ send them my way. As I said earlier, I can't read your mind.

Well, see you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

8 August, 2013

Junes Food Court

All of the Investigation Team that was currently in Inaba, plus Jacob, were gathered around the table. Yosuke was talking with Yukiko, since she was the one that could speak English fluently.

"So, you're telling me that he _didn't_ cause that explosion?"

Yukiko got him a room in the inn, as a result she had some more time to talk to him. "Yes, he was a victim of that. What remains unawnsered is how he got into that world."

"Then ask him! We don't have all the time in the world! Yu's coming_ tomorrow_! We should at least _look _like we have a hold on the situation!"

"I was going to ask him! But don't expect anything conclusive for a while, not to mention tomorrow!"

Everyone else was just sitting awkwardly, watching this argument unfold among two people who almost never argue with each other. Jacob was feeling even more awkward than the rest, watching two people he didn't know argue in a language he didn't understand. So, he eventually stopped listening and subconsciously munched on the food in front of him.

Yukiko turned from Yosuke to begin talking to Jacob, "You never told us your-," she notices him eating, "why are you eating right now?!"

"-Whuh? Oh, whuh wash I 'shupposhed to do?"

Everyone else only understood bits and pieces of what was being said, but they could tell it was going to be hilarious.

"-Ewwww! Swallow first!"

"Whuh? Oh, Shorry. *gulp* So, what did you bring me here for?"

Yosuke had a _general_ idea of what was going on, "Ask him his name!"

"Yes, I was going to- So, you never told us your name,"

"My name? My name is Jacob Baker, you also never told me you guys' names."

"Why just the guys?"

"What- no! I meant guys as in all of you!"

"Are you calling me a guy?!"

"No! ugh, you people never told me your names!"

Chie couldn't understand well what was being said, "Did you get his name yet?"

"Yes, his name is Jacob, Jacob Baker."

"Oh! Oh! Can I call him Jaker Baker?" Teddie was very enthusiastic today. (When is he not?)

"Uhhh, sure."

"Yay!" he turned to Jacob, "Hi Jaker Baker! let's be friends!"

Jacob had no idea (as usual) what was going on, "What is he saying?"

And back to English mode for Yukiko, "Just ignore him, that's what the rest of us do."

"Alright, so can you tell me what your names are, and how I ended up all the way over _here_?"

"Okay, My name is Yukiko Amagi, the brown-haired guy over there is Yosuke Hanamura..." She named everyone present.

"Hmm, So, Yukiko, Teddie, and a bunch of chumps?"

That was obviously an insulting comment, "-What?!"

"I remembered the person that speaks English and the _one_ person with a remotely approachable name, isn't that enough?"

"We're going to have to work on this, then."

Just then Yosuke's phone rings, "Oh, It's Yu!" He puts the phone up to his ear, "Hi Yu, what's happening?"

"_Hi Yosuke, what are you guys doing right__ now?_"

"Right now? We're talking at the food court, why?"

"_Oh, just wanted to check up on you, say, what's behind you?_"

Confused, Yosuke turned around, and there was Yu. "Surprise."

"Whoa, when'd you get here?"

"About an hour ago," He turns to the whole group when he saw Jacob sitting there, "How've you all been doing? And who is this?"

Yukiko spoke up, "It's a long story but, umm.. Yu, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Yu."

"Oh, no. Not more of that 'I am you' crap!"

"What? Oh, no. He isn't _YOU, that's his name, _Yu Narukami."

"Oh, what's next? There's a kid named 'me' somewhere in this country, isn't there?"

"... Yu also speaks English..."

"What? Prove it."

This was Yu's opportunity to speak, "Hello, I'm assuming you don't speak a word of Japanese?"

"Damn straight."

"Well, I can fix that. You have a computer?"

"Nope. Nothing but the clothes on my back."

"Just a second, then." Yu said as he ran downstairs.

"Uhh, is there any way I can address him without just saying 'Yu'?" He asks Yukiko as he watched Yu disappear down the stairs.

"Hmmm, how old are you?"

"Why does that matter? I'm sixteen by the way."

"In Japan it does matter, in this case you can call him Yu-senpai."

"-And what does that mean?"

"Senpai is used to address someone like a role model, someone marginally older than you."

"Than Yu, or than me?"

"As I said, we're going to have to work on this."

Just then, Yu ran back into the food court with two Junes bags in his hands. "Here you go, You'll be fluent in no time!" He said as he handed the bags to Jacob.

Jacob checks out the contents of the bag, "Rosetta Stone? But, isn't this stuff, like, 400 bucks each? PLUS a laptop?!"

"Think of it as a 'welcome' present."

Yosuke is very familiar with most everything on sale at Junes, so he knows how much that stuff costs, "Dude, where'd you get all of that money?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is mostly a messing around chapter, even though no _real_ information is revealed in this chapter, I need this for continuity later on. Plus, it's fun to write.

Again, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please review or PM me, I need your support to keep going. Thanks again to those who _do _review.

Well, See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Life**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Dojima Residence

8 August, 2013

It was late into the night, and Yu had just finished unpacking his bags. Dojima was (still) at work, and Nanako had since gone to bed. Exhausted, Yu decided it would be best to go straight to sleep. So, he did.

* * *

"Welcome back, my dear guest." Yu awoke in the familiar surroundings of a blue room, faced by a long nose. As usual.

"I knew something was up, what's my adventure this time?"

"Don't get too hasty, or it could bring your journey to a premature end."

"Do you have any idea what this journey might entail?"

"You must make many decisions along they way that will decide that. It is in situations like this that fate becomes harder to determine, and the path taken is one chosen by humans alone."

"So, there isn't a god behind this?"

"To some extent there is, and to some extent there isn't. The coming events won't be orchestrated by one 'culprit' like your earlier adventure, It will be many, some acting alone, some in groups, and some inadvertently. They may be human, or they may not; it is up to you to figure these things out."

"Is my contract stil valid?"

"That it is, you may still take advantage of our services as you have in the past. Now go, a new day is dawning. One where _your_ adventure begins." And then, the room faded away, and Yu slowly began to wake up.

* * *

9 August, 2013

Once Yu awoke, he noticed that the sun was just beginning to peek out of the trees towards the east. A new day was, in fact, _dawning_. Clever old man.

Seeing that it was incredibly early, he decided he had plenty of time to sit down and check some email. Why not?

He had some new emails, all from last night that he had missed. Every time he checks his email, he can't help but laugh at the (sometimes ridiculous) names he put for them in his contacts.

_17:53 from Brosuke: I think we forgot to explain some things yesterday, so let's all meet up at Junes at noon tomorrow, okay?_

_17:55 from Steakonaka: We also need to have another 'welcome back' party for you! So, as Yosuke said, let's 'meat' up at Junes tomorrow!_

_18:32 from Detective Obvious: I just finished up with that case in Tokyo, so I can come back. I'll be there at around 10:00 tomorrow. I understand you were also supposed to come tomorrow as well, but I have this feeling that you're already there. See you there, senpai._

_19:06 from Rich Lady: I hope your trip to Inaba went well. Is there anything of note going on, or am I just being paranoid?_

That last one deserved some sort of reply. So Yu began typing: I'm fine, but I believe something has gone wrong, or if it hasn't, will soon.

Only one minute after he hit 'send', a reply came back. Exponentially faster than he was with his reply. _And what makes you say that?_

Yu began typing his response: Have you heard about that one person who's still unaccounted for in the Washington explosion? I have reason to believe he's now here.

_I'll see what I can do to help you and your team, then. But unless something goes very wrong, I won't be sending a team over. We're understaffed as it is at the_ headquarters.

With the right equipment, my team could take on just about anything.

_Then I'll make sure that's the_ case.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry, another short chapter. I just didn't have as much time to write today. Anyways, I hope I made it easy enough to tell who was who in this chapter, (at least to those who've played the Persona series before).

Again, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions, or just want something to do, please review this story. It really motivates me and allows me to write things you'll enjoy. And I PROMISE I will eventually start writing longer chapters,because these are kind of sad.

See you all tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

9 August, 2013

Junes Food Court

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Everyone was gathered around the table, save for Yu.

"Come on, Yosuke! He's probably still unpacking, I mean, he just got here yesterday!" Chie tried to reason with Yosuke when Yu finally walked in, along with another familiar face.

"Oh, there he is! And.., Naoto? When'd you get here?!" The whole group, except for Jacob, was surprised at her arrival. Although, not as surprised as they were with Yu.

Yu answered for her, "she just arrived this morning. Since you all were already on your way here, I had to go pick her up. Sorry we're late."

"Ah, don't worry. The more the merrier, right?"

Naoto turned towards Jacob, "And who's this? Yu said you guys found someone, is this him?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah, this is Jacob. Be warned, he doesn't speak a word of Japanese." Yosuke tried to introduce him.

"Speaking of- Jacob, have you been using that program yet?"

"Yes I have, Yu. However, it's going to take a while."

"Don't worry, you've got a month. I'm sure you'll be speaking just fine by then."

"Why a month?"

"Because that's when school starts."

Yukiko was obviously confused by where this conversation was going, "How are you going to get him into school? All he brought was the clothes on his back! He's _technically_ an illegal immigrant!"

Yu was still unfazed, for he had a plan, "Don't worry, I know people."

"-You know people? Who?"

"That's not important yet... Anyways! You guys never told me where you found him."

Yosuke jumped onto the change in language eagerly, "Well, I was staying up late one night when..." Yosuke explained the whole story to Yu and Naoto about what happened, "... and that's when Jacob accepted his shadow and got his persona, uh.. what was it, Yukiko?"

"Napoleon. As in Napoleon Bonaparte- the French general who conquered half of Europe."

"Thanks, I don't believe we need a history lesson now."

"So, you guys never got how he got in there, or where he's from?" Yu said, curious about how none of them managed to come up with this info.

"Well, he only speaks English, and it's probably a lost cause anyway."

"Well, let us see what he knows, then." Naoto finally got an opportunity to speak, and jumped on it.

"Yes, that would be best. Hey! Jacob!" Yu called out to the American, who was already asleep.

"huhhh- OH! Right, I forgot we were still talking here. So, what is it?"

Some of the members couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this man, who was the center of attention, was dozing off in a meeting. "We wanted to hear your side of the story." Yu was one of them who didn't laugh.

"My side? Well, I was just in my apartment.."

"Which is where?"

"In Southeast DC. Anyways, I was there, when I saw smoke come from the street,"

Naoto gasped, (She paid attention in English class as well) "The explosion...!" Then she noticed that Jacob had stopped talking, "oh, please, go on."

"I saw smoke from the street, and the fire escape crumbled down into the street, so I had no way of getting out of the building other than a small rope that might get me halfway down. But when I was searching for it..."

"...You found you could enter the TV, right?" Yukiko threw out a wild guess.

"Yes, and I thought that would have a higher survival rate than jumping, so I went for it. next thing I knew, I was in some weird post-apoc White House."

"Okay, so that explains some things. So, you most likely don't have a home anymore, so I guess we're going to have to find a way to make it work out?" Naoto pondered.

"It's not like it was a real _home, _per se. Just a place where I could sleep."

"Also, how did you get into the TV when you neither had a persona, nor were in Inaba?"

"I don't know, I just could. By the way, what's your name? I like to have all of the names of the people I can speak english to."

"Me? Oh, well, my name is Naoto, Naoto Shirogane."

"Now-toe Shi-whatever. Got it."

Yu gave a slight chuckle, "-And that's why you're learning Japanese."

* * *

**Author's** **Notes****:**

So far, Yu has been able to deflect attention from his wealth and connections, but that won't last forever!

This chapter is also short. Sorry. I think I should also start apologizing for apologizing too much by now, but I really am sorry I write such short chapters.

As always, if you have any Questions, Comments, or Suggestions, please send me a review or a PM. Please!

And again, see you all tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Life**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

27 August, 2013

Inaba Police Department

Three weeks have passed since the explosion with no incident. Yu, somehow, convinced Yasogami High to admit Jacob. Not only that, but he was able to get Jacob a house of his own near the shopping district. Where Yu got that money, no one knows. Jacob's Japanese lessons are going smoothly, sometimes one of the team members would stop by and give him a hand or explain concepts to him. By now, Jacob can understand and speak Japanese to most practical extents, proving incredibly useful to the team - as he can now participate fully in training exercises the team does once a week. As it turns out, Napoleon is skilled in fire- type skills as well as physical attacks.

Right now, one of those training sessions just ended, and Naoto walked into the police station to see if there were any new assignments, but no one was at the front desk. Curious, she decided to go check the meeting room, to see if there was some big briefing going on.

After about thirty feet of walking, she came up to the door, and slowly pushed it open.

"Ah, Naoto-san! Just in time!" One of the younger officers greeted her as soon as she poked her head in.

She stepped all of the way inside, "Just in time? What's going on?"

"Quiet down! It's starting!" at this, she turned her head towards the podium, where there stood three people: Detective Dojima, and two other people she didn't know. One was a man, who looked to be about in his thirties, and a girl, who looked to be about her age- maybe even younger.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Dojima got up to the microphone and began talking, "we have some new people who are coming to join us at the Inaba PD, they both went through quite some lengths to get here, either physically or metaphorically, so I hope you all would be welcoming to these new members of our department." He turned to the two, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  


The man stepped up first, he was a white man with brown hair, and was dressed somewhat like the way Adachi liked to dress, except he was wearing a white suit with a yellow tie that could make him stand out almost anywhere, "Hello, My name is Michael Griggs," He spoke in a, very thick, American accent. "I, as you can probably guess, come from America. Los Angeles, to be exact. I decided to transfer over here when I decided I needed a little cultural experience. Plus I needed to test out my high school Japanese." Half the crowd burst into laughter, "Anyways, I will be joining the force as a rookie detective- a job description I'm pretty sure involves carrying around coffee for half the day."

The whole crowd began laughing this time, "Don't get your hopes up, you'll be carrying coffee for the whole day." Dojima countered the joke with an entirely true statement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Griggs smiled.

"Don't worry then, you won't."

After the roar of laughter died down a little, the girl made her way up to the podium. This interested Naoto, this girl was joining the police force, and had no problem letting ger hair go long. She had moderately long brown hair, and was wearing what seemed to be a Yasogami girl's uniform, "Uh, hello! My name is Kyme Santone," She introduced herself timidly, you can only be so bold. "Uh, I'm a second-year at Yasogami High, and I joined the force because I had heard there was another girl in my school who had also joined," Naoto slightly blushed, "and I thought I could be of some help to the town."

The crowd began to buzz with the members of the force each having their own opinion. "How did SHE get on the force?" One of the officers whispered.

"I don't know, but Dojima seems to think she's worth it, so she must be, right?" Another one whispered back.

The first one was still skeptical, "I don't know..," he then turned to face Naoto, "Shirogane, what do you think? I mean, you WERE younger than she is when you first joined."

"I don't really know what to think at this point," Naoto said uneasily, "I was younger than her, but from what she's saying, she seems to have no qualifications."

"You should ask her, maybe take her out to the range or something, see what she can do. I bet you're the only one she'll be willing to talk to." Officer number one explained.

"Right, I should do just that." Naoto made a mental note to see her after the meeting.

* * *

Naoto was waiting outside of the room where the new recruits were filling out their paperwork. It's been about ten minutes, but one can expect to be spending much longer if the job at hand is paperwork. Naoto doesn't exactly remember what happened when she filled out her paperwork, it's been two years now. No need to recall such trivial events.

Then, Kyme walks out of the room, with an accomplished smile on her face. "Oh, Naoto-senpai! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing something else?"

"Oh, no. I don't really get very many cases when I'm out here. I just figured I would like to see what kind of skills you have to get yourself into the department so easily."

"Oh, sure. Why don't we go to a shooting range? Griggs-san says he knows a great range around here."

"Then let's waste no time."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I really like the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you all will too!

As always, any Questions, Comments, or Suggestions should be sent my way via review or PM.

And I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Life**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

27 August, 2013

Shooting Range

Naoto and Kyme walked into the building that is the shooting range. It was what you would expect from an indoor shooting range, a number of stalls lined up with targets about fifty feet down range. There were two men, one looked about fourty- something, while the other looked to be in high school. They were both holding pistols and shooting them down range - the thing is, they weren't just shooting the pistols like normal people, it looked as if they were in a competition to see who can shoot in the craziest way possible. They were spinning and flipping and doing all sorts of dangerous manuvers with their guns.

This went on for about three more minutes. Naoto watched skepticaly while Kyme just looked awestruck - nobody knows what was going on in her head at the moment.

Then, the shooting stopped, and the men put down their guns and reeled in the targets. The girls were absolutely shocked, despite all of those crazy tricks, all of the younger one's bullets ended up in such a tight grouping that it was impossible to tell the different holes apart. The older one had a similar deal, except one of his holes was slightly detached from the rest.

"Hah! looks like I win again, dad!"

"Yes, next time I _will_ win, though!" So, was this some weird kind of father-son bonding going on here?

Then the dad leaves, leaving just the two girls and the boy, who is just admiring his handiwork. The boy was a little taller than average, had black, messy hair, and wore red pants instead of the uniform's standard black ones. Oh, right, like Kyme, he opted to wear his uniform during the summer as well. Kyme said she might as well wear it all of the time if she was going to wear it so often.

Kyme cannot contain her excitement any longer, "That was so cool!"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't hear you guys walking in," He looks up from his target at the girls.

"That's because you were too busy being cool!" Kyme looked very timid when she introduced herself, but not now.

"Oh, you like my pistol skills?" He almost blushes, but manages to stay cool.

Naoto jumped in before this conversation went on a tangent, "I'm sorry to interrup this... 'moment,' but I have to ask, how did you get that gun?" She is referring to the Desert Eagle handgun that the boy used in his 'demonstration.'

He rubs his hand over the gun, "Oh, this? My dad was in the army, which is where we got it. And since he owns this range I can use it in here, but not anywhere else. I'd need to be a cop for that."

At this, Kyme's face showed a look that screamed 'I have an idea!,' "You know, you could fix that!"

"Uh, what do you mean, also, I noticed you two seem to be packing." He gestured to the pistols each of them had.

"What I mean is, _we're_ both cops, so I'm sure it would be no trouble if..,"

He looked shocked. Even though it _supposedly_had been common knowledge that Naoto was a member of the police force for years. "Wait, what?! _You're _cops? But, you're still in high school - I mean, i've _seen_ you two in the halls before!"

Then Naoto took over the conversation again, "Yes, we are both members of the police force, despite our ages. I believe what Kyme here is saying, it that she wants you to join. After seeing your proficency with the pistol, I would have to agree."

"Wait, you say you want _me_ to join? But I know nothing about the law! And how would I even do that?!"

"The same way Kyme here did, just sign up."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kyme adds.

"... Fine. Where do I sign up?" He finally gives in to the pressure. And, why not? It's not like anything _serious_ happens here.

"Well, we were going to go back to the station when we finished here, so you can tag along. Also, what's your name? You never told us." Naoto was right, they never actually had a proper introduction.

"Oh, right. I'm Marzeal Wesker, nice to meet you. And you guys are..?" Naoto and Kyme introduce themselves, and after about an hour of shooting practice with Marzeal, they all went back to the police station to sign him up.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter introducing an OC, this time it's Marzeal Wesker. The OC's I've introduced so far have all come from my friend R4z0R, a big thanks to him.

If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please semd me a review of PM containing them.

As always, I'll see ya tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Life**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

29 August, 2013

Central Shopping District

Signing Marzeal up for the police was easier than had been previously thought. Dojima was all for having another highschooler join the ranks, it just took a small stack of paperwork and a short interview and he was on the force. The police uniform and even a gun license coming with the deal. Even he was very surprised at just how easy this was, you walk in and an hour later you have a gun and jurisdiction to use it.

Dojima thought it would be a good idea for the two new highschoolers to get their training from someone their age, so both Marzeal and Kyme were walking around the shopping distirict on a 'basic patrol' with Naoto. Their job- walk back and forth and wait until something interesting happened. The people in the shopping district were nice, all of them greeting the young police officers as they walked past the various shops, which were getting more and more numerous every year. The bike shop has re-opened, and there's now a hobby shop and another pharmacy on the street. Occasionally, one of the new recruits would point at one of the stores and try to convince the others to go in, failing every time.

After a while, they got hungry, so Naoto decided to go into one of the stores and get something for the three of them to eat, while the other two waited on a bench outside. To pass the time, Marzeal reached into his pocket, and pulled out an MP3 player. Having nothing else to do, Kyme watched intently as he put on his headphones and turned up the volume.

She became even more curious when Marzeal started bobbing his head, and began humming along with the song "- What are you listening to?" He didn't hear her, and instead of responding to the question, his humming turned into a more audible _singing_.

"_Friend is the phone and the cigarettes and the sun came out today  
_

_And you're waiting for the turn in your back  
_

_The lies, deceit, dirty looks, and the things they like to say  
_

_It's the curve that made your confidence crack"_

Kyme's eyes began to widen, not only did she recognize the song, but Marzeal was singing it _perfectly_.

Still unaware of his audience, Marzeal keeps going.

"_This is your life, it's all been ordinary_

_Do you find all you were?_

_Then you find your life is all but something ordinary_

_And you're longing for home, you're gonna find yourself at home_

_Oh no, you're gonna find yourself at home_

_You're gonna find yourself at..._

_You're gonna find yourself at home_

_Oh no, you're gonna find yourself at home"_

As the song winds down, he looks to his left, and instantly remembers where he is.

"Wow! That was amazing!"Kyme squeals as Marzeal recoils in shock, his headphones falling off his ears to a comfortable position around his neck. "Your voice is so great! Can you do it again?" Marzeal could see a blush forming on her face, before realizing that the one on his is much more intense.

"Uh.. well.."The bush gets even _more_ intense on both of their faces.

"Please! Pretty please! I'll bake you a cake!"

"A cake? You're on!" The blush on Marzeals face becomes lighter, though still present, as he goes through his MP3 player for a good song. "Ah, here's one!"

The song starts playing...

"_Once again, I'm back in the lab._

_Cleaning my knives, ready for stabs_

_I never committed a crime I had to_

_Out of necessity I done 'couple"_

- And Naoto walks out of the store at this moment... and walks back in.

* * *

Songs:

The Buzzhorn- _Ordinary_

Persona 3 Reincarnation- _Mass Destruction_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I just couldn't figure out how to do this chapter in a way that satisfies me. So, I might be getting back in to this story now, but don't expect as many daily updates.

Thanks to R4z0R for convincing me to start this up again, and for giving me these OCs in the first place. Hopefully I can prevent from drowning in them...

See y'all... soon.

Oh, and don't forget to give feedback. It helps. A lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Life**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

30 August, 2013

Junes Food Court

"OH! It's Jaker-Baker! HIII!" Teddie called out as Jacob walked into the food court, looking for something to eat for lunch. He was grateful for all of the aid that his new friends had given him over the past month, but still unsure as to where it all came from. Giving him his own HOUSE! Where does one come up with money like that, especially a bunch of high-school/college kids!

"Oh, Hi teddie. How's it going?" Jacob acknowledged the boy in the bear suit, who was busy passing out fliers for Junes' back-to-school sale. Speaking of school, it starts tomorrow, and Jacob is signed up to go in a normal second-year class. He's already got the uniform and everything, proof that he's not going to go home any time soon. Although, why would he want to go home? This place is so much more hospitable.

"I'm doing bear-y well! What are you here for? More _lessons?_ Or are we going to my place today? Sensei didn't tell me any-" Teddie talked so fast and with such odd phrases and implications of said phrases that Jacob's mind struggled to keep up, especially with him just starting to learn the language.

"Your place..? Lessons? Bear-y? It appears I still have more to learn, either that or you're just stupid."

Teddie faked physical pain "Oww, Jaker-Baker, that hurrts.."

Jacob only smirked in response, "Of course it does, it was supposed to.." He was getting a grasp on the language after all.

* * *

Writing it, however was a whole different endeavor. "So I'm supposed to draw a line here and... here? This doesn't look like a word at all! It's like squiggles on my beautiful sheet of paper!" After buying his lunch and sitting down, Yukiko had walked up and agreed to give him some help before school started up. Of course, the concept of writing in kanji was completely foreign to Jacob. Not even the most basic words looked remotely comprehensible.

"No you see.." Yukiko started to guide his hand across the page, "You write it like this... do a stroke here, here and a little dot over here." The result was a beautifully drawn character that actually _could_ be easily read.

Jacob's mouth hung loose, before he just flipped the book off of the table and stood up. "Ah, screw this! I'll just stick to writing in romaji!" Then, for some unexplained reason, Yukiko started laughing. And laughing hard.

"*snrk* Hahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehe! Oh, Hahahahahaha!" She kept laughing, regardless of all of the stares she was getting from around the food court.

"Uhh.. Yukiko? Hellooooo?" Jacob, utterly confused, waved his hands in front of her face. "Anyone in there?"

"Hahahahaha- Huh? Oh, sorry... it was just too funny..." Her expression did a total 180 in a fraction on of second, from laughing out loud to total regret just like that.

"What was...? Nevermind, I'll forget that ever happened."

* * *

Later That Night

Yu's Room, Dojima Residence

Yu was staying up late, studying on his computer. He had to go to college soon, as does Yukiko. He managed to arrange to come this late, but he could not push it back much further. He didn't want to leave his younger teammates here by themselves, however. Especially Jacob, he's new to his power, as well as the Japanese language, yet Yu and Yukiko have been his main educators in those, respectively.

As Yu ran these thoughts through his head, an icon blinked on his laptop, indicating someone wanted to video chat with him.

Immediately once he opened up the window, he was met with a mass of red hair. "Ah, There you are, Narukami. I hope everything's been going okay so far.."

"It has," Yu said with a smile, "Although, I have noticed that I, along with another member of my team will be departing soon, and I worry for the team's sake."

The woman on the other end smiled, "I think I can arrange for someone to go over there in your absence."

This confused Yu a little bit, "But I thought you said that you were understaffed st the Headquarters..?"

Again, another smile, although this time it was more like a smirk, "I did, however, since then, we have received ten new recruits, all with over a decade of experience, more than anyone that I started with. That person I send would be one of those. Also, remember when I said I'll send your team some equipment?"

"Yes, What is happening with that?"

"It all just got out of the lab, I'll send them with the aforementioned person down there in two days time, does that sound good?"

"Yes, I think that would be perfect."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Another Chapter of A New Life! I am actually getting excited to write this again! As I said before, Expect updates of this on Sundays, and BYTM on Saturdays.

Note the underlining of dialogue in this and the lack of it in BYTM, that is because the main character here is American, and there will be some english dialogue which is not underlined. I already mentioned that before, but I figured I should probably mention it again here for those who don't get it.

Don't forget to leave your input on my story! Tell me how I'm doing, make suggestions, walk all over my self-esteem, whatever! I just want to know what you all think about my writing, so please, review.


End file.
